


Jewel Tones

by presidentbees



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, Gore, Gutspill, Knives, Light Intoxication, M/M, Medical Malpractice, Minor Character Death, Organs, Surgery, surprisingly romantic for a gore fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentbees/pseuds/presidentbees
Summary: “Awh, who are you?” Chris cooed. He removed his jacket, draping it over the back of his chair as he put one hand on the table and stared down at the woman. She wasn’t pretty by anybody's standards; this obviously wasn’t some form of surprise entertainment that Kai thought he would enjoy. “Dovey?”The closest door opened, and Kai’s head popped out with an inquisitive‘oho?’— “Oh! Darling, you let yourself in! I thought I had more time, but I’ll skip to your introductions! Chris, meet Madeline! She will be joining us for dinner tonight!”There was a screech of metal, and then Kai emerged from his office wheeling a cart laden with covered platters. It rattled and shook loudly as he continued to titter. “Or rather, she will be our dinner tonight!Chris and Kai belong toclassydove





	Jewel Tones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassyDove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyDove/gifts).

_KNOCK. _  
_ KNOCK. _  
_ KNOCK. _

The sound was impossibly loud — echoing through the barren halls of the hospital. It magnified as bounced off of the stone floors, roiling and crashing against closed doors like a feral spirit who demanded acknowledgement.

_ KNOCK. _  
_ KNOCK. _  
_ KNOCK. _

Again, the iron knocker tolled. The glass panes rattled in their frames, threatening to spiderweb into thousands of individual cracks. Dust bunnies were thrown from their homes in the rafters, spiraling and breaking apart until they fell around Kai like snow. 

Kai reached up, brushing the accumulated dust from each shoulder. He had put in a painstaking amount of thought into every aspect of this evening to make sure it all went according to plan — details which would likely go unnoticed — and it wouldn’t do for everything to come apart over him having a dusty wardrobe.

Satisfied that he now looked his best, Kai faced the twin oak doors and steadied himself, fixing his most genial smile on his face. 

_ KNOCK. _  
_ KN—___

_ _The winter air hit Kai’s face in a frigid slap as he opened the doors. They slid gracefully over the polished, granite floors, barely making a whisper. _ _

_ _Standing on the front step, surrounded by a swirling halo of snowflakes, Chris stood poised with his hand still reaching out for the knocker. Anger creased his face, but it melted away into adornment once he saw who had opened the door for him. _ _

_ _For a moment, neither of them spoke. Snowflakes clung to Chris’ clothing, stark against the black fur coat he had draped around himself. A pair of glittering chandelier earrings barely brushed his exposed shoulders. Despite the freezing temperatures, and all common sense, Chris had chosen to wear a sleeveless, emerald green top. _ _

_ _“Dovey, aren’t you going to invite me inside?” Chris attempted a wry smile, but his teeth chattered audibly as his breath puffed out in a small cloud. _ _

_ _Ah, right! — shaking himself out of his stupor, Kai silently stepped aside for Chris. He glanced at Chris from the corner of his eye as the man walked past, a small gust of snowflakes chasing him inside. Chris cursed, knocking ice from his heels as he stood in the foyer. _ _

_ _Kai felt his heart melt at the sight. He resisted the urge to reach out and run his hand over one of Chris’ rosey cheeks, wanting to ensure that Chris was real. Though they’d only been apart for three months — sixty-four days, exactly — Kai felt like it had been much, much longer. _ _

_ _The doors swung shut behind them with a final, heavy thud, and a hush fell over the two as they regarded one another. Kai, one hand still poised on the silver door handle. Chris, brushing snowflake from his clothing as he looked Kai over. _ _

_ _“My angel.” Though he was still smiling, the endearing name was soured with snide criticism. “You’ve let your hair grow out. It suits your face better than the—” _ _

_ _Chris paused, gesturing with one gloved hand. “—drab, short haircut you had before.” _ _

_ _The insult stung, but Kai felt the tension fall from his shoulders. Even with Chris’ harsh words, it meant that his lover hadn’t changed at all. “Good evening to you too, my dame.”_ _

_ _“Oh, I’m your dame now?” Chris defiantly tilted his chin upwards as he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Kai’s waist and pulling him close. He smiled sardonically, watching as small spots of color appeared on Kai’s cheeks — for such a large person, he was a sucker for being pushed around. _ _

_ _“You know how scandalous this could be?” Chris’ eyes glittered mischievously in the silver moonlight as he lowered his voice to a sultry drawl. “I’m breaking into a hospital with a handsome stranger in the dead of night. Who knows what trouble we could get up to?” _ _

_ _A look of slight confusion crossed over Kai’s face, then he chuckled. “Oh! You are so cute when you joke. This is hardly like breaking in! You are my guest here.”_ _

_ _“Well, I may be a guest, but—” Chris let one hand drop to Kai’s side. He looped his fingers into Kai’s belt, jerking him forward suddenly. “Who knows what sort of trouble we might get into while nobody is around, hm?”_ _

_ _Kai’s voice remained even, though his cheeks continued to darken. “Alone? Chris, my dear, this is one of the city’s best hospitals! The second floor has several patients, and the night crew is here as well. Not to mention the typhoid wing, which is full at the moment. Oh! And the children’s ward! We recently received an influx of patients there, and of course, the surprise in my office. I think you will—”_ _

_ _Chris cut him off. Standing on his toes, Chris cupped Kai’s face and drew him closer so Chris could whisper in his ear. _ _

_ _“Lovey,” Chris purred. His lips were feverishly warm against Kai’s skin, bordering on scorching. “You’re cute, but not playing along is really ruining the mood for me.”_ _

_ _“Oh! I see. My apologies,” Kai whispered quietly. Even as Chris drew away, Kai could still feel a lingering, burning sensation on his cheek; though, maybe that was his own embarrassment. _ _

_ _Chris started to chuckle, but it died in his throat as Kai dipped his head woefully and the moonlight caught his features. He looked like he’d been cut from marble, but without any of the harsh edges. Tumbling black hair dusted with silver, and smooth jawline that seemed like it had been polished until the moonlight reflected off of his skin with a pearlescent glow. _ _

_ _He found himself possessed by the urge to remove his gloves and run his hands over Kai’s face. Or— no, he wanted to grab a fist of Kai’s hair and force his head down so that Chris could put his rouged lips against Kai’s cheeks without needing to strain. A red mark to remind Kai who he belonged to. _ _

_ _Forcing his slack jaw shut, Chris reminded himself that there would be time for desecrating Kai’s flawless features later. After dinner, most likely. _ _

_ _“Don’t mope, doll. It’s not pretty, and I didn’t wait this long to see you look ugly for me,” Chris said, patting Kai’s cheek. “What did you say about a surprise?”_ _

_ _As quickly as it had come, the shadow passed from Kai’s face and he lit up again. “Of course— of course! You are right. If you could follow me, please.”_ _

_ _Holding out his arm for Chris to take, Kai began to guide his date through the winding corridors of the hospital. Their steps echoed in the empty halls — the clack of Chris’ heels versus the solid thud of Kai’s boots. The lights of the first floor had all been turned off for the night, and the only illumination came in through the wide, glass windows. _ _

_ _Outside, Chris could see the city stretched out beneath him as snow continued to fall. A high, full moon rose in the sky, partially shrouded in clouds. Every house, shop, and street corner was blanketed in a clean sheet of white. From this vantage point, it was the picture of serenity. _ _

_ _Snow was extremely effective at hiding the city's corruption; everything illicit was happening behind closed doors tonight. _ _

_ _Kai squeezed Chris’ arm, drawing his attention back to the present. A giddy, child-like smile had formed on Kai’s face as he guided Chris to one of the many closed doors in the hallway. Warm, orange light spilled out from underneath the crack in the doorway, and a placard on the wall simply read: “Operating Theater of Dr. Blumenstein”. _ _

_ _‘his own operating theater,’_ Chris marveled silently. _‘he never mentioned that before.’ _ _

_ _Kai broke the silence, bubbling with anticipation — “Before we go in, are you are familiar with the term ‘dinner and a show’?” _ _

_ _Chris hummed in agreement, thinking of the brothels that offered complementary lap dances along with their meals. “Mhmm, very.”_ _

_ _“Excellent! You’ll love this then.” Kai bent down and brushed his icy lips against Chris’ forehead in a quick kiss. “One moment, dearest, I need to get a few things prepared. Wait for me, okay?”_ _

_ _“You know I won't,” Chris playfully retorted. _ _

_ _Kai sighed in mock exasperation as he let go of Chris’ hands. “No, of course you won’t! I wouldn’t expect you to, but give me a moment.”_ _

_ _Smirking, Chris watched as Kai slipped through the door to his office, letting out a small slip of golden light before it shut behind him with a _click_. He waited another moment, then feeling confident that Kai wasn’t going to return, Chris reached into his pocket for his gift. _ _

_ _The ring box sat comfortably in his palm, covered in blue velvet and sealed with a golden latch. Chris glanced at the door once more before opening the box, holding it in the moonlight so that he could see the ring one more time. _ _

_ _The base was a gold band, with a pattern of intertwined flowers that created a braided effect. The largest flower cluster was decorated with five gemstones, which spelled out the word “dovey” in each jewel — diamond, opal, vivianite, emerald, and yellow agate. The gems had cost him a fair amount to customize, but the moment he’d seen the band in a windowshop, he knew that Kai was going to love it. _ _

_ _Chris sighed, lovestruck as he ran one finger over the gems again — “dovey”, his angel, his beau, his light that made the world a little more bearable. _ _

_ _And hopefully, if the night went right, his future husband. _ _

_ _There was a muffled clatter from behind the door, followed by Kai shouting — “by God!” _ _

_ _Snapping the box shut, Chris shoved the ring back into his pocket and went to the door. He didn’t hesitate as he flung open the door._ _

_ _The heat hit him first, blowing his hair back as stepped inside. The entire room was bathed in flames. Candles had been placed on every available surface, transforming the sterile operating theater into something that was more . . . homely. The smell of warm wax and roses barely concealed the acrid sting of disinfectant. _ _

_ _A trail of rose petals lead from the doorway to the center of the room where two wooden chairs had been set on either side of the operating table. The wings had been folded down so that it resembled a dinner table, and a clean, white sheet had been laid over it to complete the effect. _ _

_ _And contorted on top of that white sheet, dripping blood into its pristine surface, was a partially naked woman. She’d been stripped down to a pair of simple, white bloomers that covered her from the waist to her ankles. The only other articles of clothing that had been left on her were her winter stockings — truly protecting her modesty in this situation — and a rope that had been tied around her torso. _ _

_ _Chris raised an eyebrow as he continued closer. The sound of his heels seemed to stir the woman, and she began to strain against her bonds. _ _

_ _The woman lying on the table, forced into a painful backbend so that her bare stomach was raised up toward the ceiling. A length of rope had been looped around her neck, snaking around her arms and over her thighs so that it was impossible for her to move. A ripe peach had been placed between her teeth — a perverse take on an apple inside of a pig’s mouth — and the juice ran down her face in sticky rivulets. _ _

_ _“Awh, who are you?” Chris cooed. He removed his jacket, draping it over the back of his chair as he put one hand on the table and stared down at the woman. She wasn’t pretty by anybody's standards; this obviously wasn’t some form of surprise entertainment that Kai thought he would enjoy. _ _

_ _Chris brushed the back of his gloved hand over her sharp cheekbones, critically assessing her features — implike, with mouth that seemed too small for her face, and a heavy spray of freckles across her cheeks. Wisps of dark hair had escaped from her bun and were plastered to her forehead by sweat. _ _

_ _She looked like a hundred other girls that Chris had seen before, and unless this evening took some impressive turn, he’d forget about her just as quickly._ _

_ _The woman’s throat bobbed as she struggled to take in a breath. Her face had taken on a bright, scarlet color due to the blood rushing to her head, and her eyelids refused to close properly as her eyes had begun to force themselves outwards from the building pressure. _ _

_ _With tremendous effort, the woman opened her fully opened her eyes — Chris could see that a slight film had formed over her pupils, giving her an unfocused, glassy look. Her gaze met Chris’, and a feverish, hopeful light flickered in her eyes. _ _

_ _Chris looked down at her through half-lidded eyes. Impassive. His eyes burned like two chips of ice, and his face had frozen into an expression of pure apathy to match. “Dovey?” _ _

_ _The closest door opened, and Kai’s head popped out with an inquisitive _‘oho?’_ — “Oh! Darling, you let yourself in! I thought I had more time, but I’ll skip to your introductions! Chris, meet Madeline! She will be joining us for dinner tonight!”_ _

_ _There was a screech of metal, and then Kai emerged from his office wheeling a cart laden with covered platters. It rattled and shook loudly as he continued to titter. “Or rather, she will be our dinner tonight! Madeline, this is my dame, Chris. You remember, the one who I was talking about before?” _ _

_ _Chris simpered, watching as the hope in the woman’s eyes extinguished. He patted her cheek lightly — _‘cute. nice try, sweetheart.’_ _ _

_ _Oblivious to the interaction occurring, Kai practically sang through their introductions as he set the table. “Madeline was gracious enough to answer my newspaper ad for a dinner hostess, and we had many lovely conversations while getting ready for tonight. She may be quiet now, but with a little wine, she was quite the church bell—”_ _

_ _He paused, raising a hand to his mouth as he chuckled at his own joke. “Ah, church bell — but what I mean is that she was quite loquacious! It was her idea for the candles, you know. She told me all about her son’s christening. They decorated their kitchen with candles and called a priest to do the baptism in the sink!” _ _

_ _Kai circled behind Chris, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Before he could resist, Chris felt his knees buckle as he was pushed into a seat, and Kai whirled away again. “Poor boy died soon after, but it sounds lovely, does it not?” _ _

_ _Chris tried to act unfazed, crossing his legs and busying his mind with thoughts of cold showers. Leaning to the side, he dragged a finger over Madeline’s slack lips. Rouge and sticky peach juice came away on his glove, and he popped the tip of it into his mouth as he watched Kai critically. _ _

_ _It was easy to mistake Kai as being non threatening. There was something carefully crafted into his childlike personality that made people want to trust Kai — they overlooked his height and stature, instead viewing him as something softer and more genuine. Even Chris regularly let his guard down._ _

_ _“Lovey,” he interrupted as he reached across the table to pick up his empty wine glass. “I’m sure other people would love to hear about Madeline and her wonderful life before, but you’re the host here, and my glass is empty. I may not know what’s supposed to be proper, but I do know that a guest with an empty glass is a—” _ _

_ _Chris paused, rolling his wrist in a loose motion as he searched for the word. “—a social faux pas.” _ _

_ _Kai’s voice cut off mid-sentence — like a record whose needle had been suddenly snatched away — his hand still poised over the misaligned salad fork he’d been adjusting. Slowly, he curled his fingers into a fist, focusing on the deliberate act of folding each one into the center of his palm before speaking. _ _

_ _“Ah, Apologies, I assure you that I will do better in the future.” _ _

_ _The table fell silent for a few too many beats as Kai retrieved the bottle of wine from the cart, loosening the cork and pouring it into Chris’ offered glass. The only sound came from Madeline as she continued to make ugly, gulping noises in the back of her throat. _ _

_ _Chris’ heart sank as he realized he’d been too harsh — his lover never took criticism well, and while Chris took pride in toeing the line between playful jabs and true reproval, sometimes it was too much. He softened his voice, trying to lessen the blow. “I’m not mad at you, dovey. I love you, and you know that.” _ _

_ _“I do,” Kai said finally and raised his face to Chris. His smile hadn’t moved, but the mirth had fallen from his eyes and he made a conscious effort to keep from looking strained. _ _

_ _Mirroring his lover’s smile, Chris took a sip from the wine glass and his expression quickly changed as he raised his eyebrows appreciatively. “This is actually good. Did you become interested in wines while I was gone?” _ _

_ _“Thank you,” Kai said as he poured himself a glass. “I bought it on recommendation from a local connousir.” _ _

_ _Truthfully, Kai had taken it from his brother’s home. It was the good communion wine that the Hunters were gifted with, and Kai knew Felix wouldn’t miss just one bottle. They had been collecting dust in his cupboards for ages. _ _

_ _Chris opened his mouth to playfully refute, but was interrupted as Madeline let out a wet gurgle. _ _

_ _His eyes flicked down to Madeline’s face — it was unsightly. Tears streamed freely from the corners of her eyes, and she was making an ungodly, gurgling noise as she struggled against the rope around her neck. Peach juice ran down her face in erratic spurts as she bit into the ripe flesh, muffling her gasping cries. _ _

_ _“Dovey?” Chris said, not looking away from Madeline as her eyes began to roll back into her head. _ _

_ _Kai had turned away, busying himself with something on the cart. “Yes, darling?” _ _

_ _“Our dinner guest is beginning to asphyxiate.” _ _

_ _“Oh, indeed she is!” Kai exclaimed, surprised. “I thought we would have time to say grace first! Though, I suppose I can hurry us along to the main show.” _ _

_ _Raising one eyebrow in confusion, Chris glanced up from his wine in time to see Kai procure a blade from the selection of silverware — the dull glow of the candles worked to obscure the shape, but Chris recognized the sharp curve of a scalpel as Kai held it aloft. With a flourish, Kai spun the scalpel in his hands so that the blade was pointing toward Madeline’s chest and brought it down in a great arc. _ _

_ _Chris choked on his wine, practically inhaling it as he pushed away from the table and braced himself to be hit with a wave of blood. “Fuck! Christ, Kai! What—” _ _

_ _Stepping away from the table, Kai raised both hands like a magician who had just executed his final trick. A slight trickle of blood ran down the scalpel, running down the handle and staining the tip of Kai’s gloves. _ _

_ _Madeline lay untouched, still twitching as a thin line of red appeared on her torso, tracing from her collarbone down to her navel. Before the first bead of blood could form, she spasmed violently against her restraints and a resounding _CRACK_ echoed through the room as she bit through the peach pit. With a final twitch, she went slack and fell back into Kai’s waiting hands. _ _

_ _“Oh,” was all that Chris could think to say. He raised his wineglass to his lips and took a sip — attempting an unimpressed facade — but his hands shook slightly. Suddenly, the room felt much warmer. _ _

_ _Kai hummed in satisfaction, keeping one supportive hand underneath her back as he procured a metal basin and slid it underneath her body. The blood rolled off of her sides, hitting the pan with a _drip-drip_. _ _

_ _“Please, sit back down, dearest!” Kai said as he reached toward the cart, bringing forth a pair of handheld shears. “I assure you, I have become quite skilled at this in the time you were away. You do not need to worry about any accidental spills.” _ _

_ _Putting one hand above Madeline’s navel for support, Kai carefully pushed the tip of the shears into her skin. The skin resisted slightly before giving way with an inaudible pop, and dark blood began to well up around Kai’s gloves. Deftly, he began to cut upwards along the red seam so that Madeline’s body opened up beautifully. _ _

_ _Jewel toned organs gleamed in the flickering in the candlelight as Kai pulled back sections of Madeline’s skin. He held them in place with one hand, deftly pinning them to the sides of her body with long, curled rods that pierced through her skin to anchor themselves in place. _ _

_ __‘like watching a morning glory open,’_ Chris thought, watching as Kai hooked his fingers underneath Madeline’s ribcage and begin working her liver free. The words echoed in his mind, whispering in the voice of his old friend. _‘it’s a flower that blooms once, and then dies.’_ _ _

_ _The sharp, metallic tang of fresh blood perfumed the air, mixing with the overwhelming smell of roses to create an intoxicating blend that made Chris dizzy as he breathed it in. He felt warmth spread up from his stomach, into his chest, and burning in his cheeks — partially brought on by the wine, but mostly by the sight of Kai lifting Madeline’s organs up to the candle light, inspecting them one by one as dark blood streamed from his gloves._ _

_ _Dark, crimson blooms colored the white tablecloth, matching the flush of Chris’ pale cheeks as he looked away, pretending to admire the spacious operating theater. _ _

_ _“When were you promoted?” Chris asked, distracting himself as he reached across the table to take the wine bottle, refilling his glass again. “Dr. Blumenstein, with your own space and everything. A big jump from your other office.”_ _

_ _There was a wet, sucking noise as Kai began to loosen Madeline’s intestines. Displaced blood spilled over her sides in slow waves as he kneaded the organs with the heel of his hands — alternating between pushing and pulling like he would with a ball of fresh dough. _ _

_ _In many ways, cooking brought him into the same meditative mindspace as practicing medicine did. The steady hand that was required for making precise cuts. Feeling the right amount of pressure to put on a ribcage in order to crack the bones, but not shatter them. The speed and efficiency needed to quickly clean up after an unfortunate mess. Really, the motions were all the same, but being performed on a different subject. _ _

_ __‘though, often not.’_ Kai thought to himself as he carefully teased Madeline’s insides so that they almost spilled out of her stomach. There was no way he and Chris could finish this entire meal in one night, and he had wanted to try his hand at making a shepherd's pie for quite a while._ _

_ _“Oh! Quite recently, actually.” Kai shook himself from his thoughts, responding to Chris’ question. “A positioned opened up, and with so many new patients coming in, they could not afford the time and resources to find anybody else.” _ _

_ _Kai smiled secretly to himself as he peeled off his goresoaked gloves and took his seat across from Chris. His dame was looking notably more relaxed since he’d walked in — he’d taken down his hair from its ponytail, and it fell loosely around his shoulders as he swirled his wine, watching Kai as he talked. _ _

_ _“To your promotion, then.” Chris raised his glass, clinking it against Kai’s. His eyes had taken on a glassy shine — a trick of the candlelight, perhaps — but his voice was still clear and genuine “I’m happy for you, lovey. I really am.” _ _

_ _Kai crinkled his eyes up into a pleased smile as he tilted his head. “Thank you, darling. Of course, we all saw it coming since I am the most qualified for the position.”_ _

_ _“It has been a fairly easy transition for me, as well as the rest of the hospital. You wouldn’t believe the work we’ve accomplished in only a few weeks. Naturally, this means I will be taking on longer hours, and more duties with the Church, but—” He trailed off, realizing that he’d lost his audience. _ _

_ _Chris’ attention had already turned away from Kai, and he was beginning to poke his fork into Madeline’s soft intestines. The sharpened points sank in easily. The muscles practically melted underneath the steak knife as Chris cut out his own portion — Madeline’s own body temperature had cooked them to the perfect, al dente consistency._ _

_ _“—it will all be worth it, in the end.” Kai finished his sentence tersely, taking a sip of his wine as he watched Chris take a large bite. _ _

_ _The meat practically popped in Chris’ mouth as his teeth closed around the fork tines — filling his mouth with the salty sweet juices that Kai found to be so appealing when serving raw intestines. Shock mixed with horror and embarrassment as Chris lifted one hand to his mouth, trying to hide his puffed out cheeks as he struggled to swallow everything. Rivulets of juice escape from his lips, tracing down his chin faster than he could wipe them away. _ _

_ _“Apologies, darling, I should have warned you first.” Kai laughed slightly at his lover’s expense as he passed him another napkin. “Here you are — it slipped my mind and I forgot this would be your first time. Small bites are required, unless you enjoy eating in such a rabid fashion.” _ _

_ _Reaching for his own knife, Kai carefully cut away a portion of Madeline’s side, carefully separating the skin from the delectable, red meat. He had always enjoyed starting the meal with something light and bloody before moving into the richer delicacies. Expertly cutting the meat into bite size portions, he kept one watchful eye on Chris as he forced himself to swallow the last mouthful of juices. _ _

_ _A bright crimson flush spread over Chris’ cheeks and underneath his eyes, making it look as if he were moments away from crying — and indeed, his trembling lips had taken on a deep rouge color, like he had bitten them in his panic. Chris’ chest heaved as he leaned back in the chair, trying to catch his breath._ _

_ _“My angel— dovey,” he said, voice warbling slightly. “I think the wine is getting to me. Only a little bit, but maybe I should—” _ _

_ _Kai scrapped his knife along the plate in a sharp, dissonant shriek that immediately silenced Chris. He blinked, visibly fighting through the haze in his mind to glare piercingly at Kai in a look that silently conveyed the thought of: ‘doll, what the fuck.’_ _

_ _“My apologies.” Kai smiled, unfazed. “What were you saying, darling? Something about the wine getting to you?”_ _

_ _“I was going to say that I should step outside. Lovey, it’s sweltering in here.” Chris forced a genial smile, which looked more like a madman’s crooked, sadistic grin due to his bloody teeth. “I can feel sweat running down my back, and that’s not pretty for me.”_ _

_ _Standing, Kai silently circled the table to take Chris’ bloodstreaked plate, replacing it with his own. The cubes of meat took on an odd, satiny sheen in the lowlight, causing them to look like chunks of raw silver. Kai put one hand on Chris’ shoulder as he speared a piece of meat on the end of his fork, and lifted it up to his lover’s mouth. _ _

_ _“In my opinion, and speaking as a medical professional, I believe you are feeling hot due to the fact you have drank two glasses of wine on an empty stomach.” Kai looked down at him, motioning with the fork. “Eat, darling. I worked hard on making this night special for us.” _ _

_ _Chris’ eyes flitted between the meat, then up to Kai’s face. There was a moment of tense calculation and Kai could practically hear Chris’ mind racing like the wings of a frantic butterfly beating against the sides of a glass jar, but then the fire in his eyes was extinguished by the haze of red wine, and he slipped back under its spell. Everything was fine here — there wasn’t any reason for him to worry. _ _

_ _Relaxing, Chris slipped out from Kai’s grip, throwing one arm over the back of his seat as he settled into it. He tilted his chin up coyly, looking at Kai through half-lidded eyes. “Oh? You’re feeding me now? Dovey, I didn’t know you were into that sort of service.” _ _

_ _Kai chuckled slightly, pushing the fork against Chris’ lips until he finally opened his mouth and accepted the gift. “I regret to say that I am not ‘into it’, like you say. Rather, I want you to enjoy this evening with me, and if you are unable to feed yourself, then I will make it my duty to aid you.” _ _

_ _“Romantic,” Chris scoffed, but he was already looking to Kai’s fork for the next bite. _ _

_ _Piece by piece, Kai carefully fed Chris the rest of the plate, stopping between bites to carefully wipe traces of blood from Chris’ chin, or to gently lift the wineglass to his lips and allow him to have a few sips. Kai watched, mesmerized by the movement of Chris’ throat as he swallowed._ _

_ _There were so many small details about Chris that were simply extraordinary — from the way his blond eyelashes caught in the dim light, to the blue veins that traced the backs of his hands and up his forearms. Kai hadn’t realized how much he had simply missed observing his lover in the months he was away. _ _

_ _Chris raised one eyebrow quizzically — his cup was dry, but Kai continued to hold it toward him as if he expected Chris to drink. There was a curiously loving look on his face. A slight smile traced his lips, but his eyes remained dull and distant as he stared down at Chris._ _

_ _Leaning away, Chris licked the last drop of wine from his lips. “You okay, doll?” _ _

_ _“Oho! Yes, apologies.” Kai’s eyes brightened again as he focused himself and took the glass away from Chris’ mouth. His voice still sounded slightly absent, however. “I lost myself in thoughts for a moment.”_ _

_ _Wine, blood, and fruit juice spotted Chris’ gloves, and he carefully peeled them off, dropping them to the floor with a wet _plop_. Blood had soaked through the tablecloth as the pan holding Madeline aloft had started to overflow, and a growing pool of blood was forming underneath Chris’ chair. Kai hummed tunelessly to himself as his scalpel scraped over Madeline’s bones, seemingly ignorant to the mess. _ _

_ _Chris let his hand brush by his pocket, feeling the bulge of the ring box. The wine had barely touched his nerves — the food had left him feeling full and sleepy, but his heart still felt like it was moments away from bursting. _ _

_ _“Lovey?” Chris said, taking deliberate care with his words. “You know I missed you while I was gone, right?” _ _

_ _“Indeed! I missed you as well!” Kai chirped. _ _

_ _He turned around, a plate in each hand. Bite-sized portions of intestines had been artfully arranged like a selection of raw hors d'oeuvres, their ends crimped up slightly so that they had been turned into meat filled morsels. Blood dripped from Kai’s bare hands as he set the plate in front of Chris, leaving bloody fingerprints behind on the porcelain. _ _

_ _Chris hurriedly pulled his hand away from his pocket, heart hammering as he pretended to muse his hair. It was almost scary how fast Kai could complete his tasks when he was focused. “Of course you did! I don’t think you’d know what to do if I wasn’t here giving you my attention, but what I’m trying to say is that I _missed_ being away from you, and it made me realize something.” _ _

_ _Kai fixed him with an inquisitive expression. His eyes were quirked up like he was about to start laughing, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he leaned against the operating table and poked at his own plate of food. _ _

_ _The room was absolutely sweltering, and Chris could practically see his rehearsed speech evaporating into the air as Kai continued to stare at him. Stabbing a square, Chris took a polite bite in order to stall. _ _

_ _The meat was surprisingly sweet. He’d eaten raw meat in the past, and human meat on a few rare occasions, but nothing compared to this — it had an almost buttery texture to it, causing the meat to melt in his mouth before he had even started to chew. The fresh blood lent an intoxicatingly rich flavor to the meat, like prime rib dipped in _au jus_. _ _

_ _Rolling the sachet around in his mouth, Chris bit through the soft outside, and pain immediately flared through his jaw as his teeth came down on something hard. The taste of blood and metal filled his mouth as he cried out — “Ah! Fuck!”_ _

_ _

_ _There was a flurry of motion as Kai pushed away from the table, appearing at Chris’ side in an instant with a supportive hand on his back. “Dearest, are you okay? Did bite your tongue? Let me see.” _ _

_ _Kai tried to grab his face, but Chris pushed him away, standing up from his chair and cradling his jaw in one hand. Stringy, blood tinged drool dripped from his open mouth as he gagged. Running his tongue around his mouth, Chris found the item and spit it out into his palm._ _

_ _It glinted in the dim light. Chris screwed up his face, spitting another glob of blood off to the side as looked down and saw—_ _

_ _A ring. He turned it over in his hands, letting the coagulated blood slide off of the band as he admired the design. It was simple, but not plain — a platinum band that twisted itself into two halves, each one ending with a simple diamond which wrapped around the other to make the band whole again. Smaller gems dotted the length of the ring, shimmering underneath the thin layer of blood. _ _

_ _Chris knotted his brows together in confusion. Brushing his bangs away from his face, he turned toward Kai for an explanation. “Lovey, what is this—” _ _

_ _His voice died in his throat. Kai had dropped down to one knee and was gazing up at Chris with an expression of pure love. It seemed to radiate out of him, making the air around him shimmer with anticipation as he expectantly held out one hand. _ _

_ _“May I have your ring back so I can properly propose?” Kai’s voice was as soft as silk. His childish, effervescent personality had fizzled away, replaced by something richer — like a fine wine that was being brought out for a special event. _ _

_ _Shocked, Chris stared down at him, mouth still open. Kai had expected him to start crying, or maybe to shout with joy — like the times when Kai had surprised him with small gifts — but Chris simply looked at him, lost for words. _ _

_ _Kai stood, taking Chris’ hands in his own as he plucked the ring from his lover’s open hand. He continued speaking, using the same low, doting voice. “This is a toi et moi ring. The two diamonds are meant to be a representation of us. Our two hearts merging and circling the other for life. Bonded for as long as we are both here, and beyond this.” _ _

_ _Slipping the bloody ring onto Chris’ finger, Kai brushed his thumb over the two gems, and they glittered in the candlelight. “What do you say, dearest? Will you marry me?”_ _

_ _Silence stretched between the two. Kai nervously looked between the ring, and his lover. Chris’ head was still bent forward, obscuring the majority of his face behind his hair as he stared down at the ring._ _

_ _“Dovey, I can’t believe you . . .” Chris trailed off. His voice was hollow and shellshocked, and Kai felt his heart plummet. _ _

_ _It was all his worst nightmares come true — Chris hated the ring. He was going to say no. Kai knew he should have saved for a larger ring, or waited longer to propose. He stepped back, an apology already forming on his lips when Chris’ hand darted out, grabbing Kai’s wrist in a vice grip._ _

_ _Tossing back his bangs, Chris looked up at his fiance, an angry red flush marring his face as he stomped his foot. Bright, shining tears were welling up in his eyes, and he fought to keep from laughing at how ridiculous the situation was. “I can’t believe you beat me to it!” _ _

_ _Chris shoved his other hand into his pocket, bringing out the ring box as he dropped to one knee and dragged Kai down with him. The smell of iron and roses perfumed around them, and the flickering candle light reflected off of the bloodsoaked floor so it looked like they were both kneeling in a lake made from fire. _ _

_ _In a fluid, practiced motion, Chris opened the box and presented the ring. “I’m doing this right, which means no monologuing. Kai Blumenstein — my beau, my angel, and the light of my life — will you marry me?” _ _

_ _He didn’t begin to cry, but Kai nodded giddily as he clapped his free hand over his mouth. “Of course! Yes!” _ _

_ _The box splashed to the floor as Chris tossed it aside, sliding the ring onto Kai’s finger. It glided on perfectly, sitting snug against his skin like it was always meant to be there. Kai took his hand back, turning it slightly so that the gems caught the candlelight and glimmered. _ _

_ _“They spell out ‘dovey’, see?” Chris said as he pointed to each jewel. “Diamond, opal, vivianite, emerald, and yellow agate — you wouldn’t believe how had I looked to find the yellow agate. No other gems start with a ‘y’ and I needed to get creative.”_ _

_ _“It’s perfect,” Kai marveled quietly. _ _

_ _The ring felt like it had just been pulled from the center of a fire, red-hot and spreading warmth up through his arm. Closing his fist, Kai brought the ring up to his lips and gave it a small kiss — sparks danced on his skin, giving him the same bright, burning feeling that he had when kissing Chris. _ _

_ _“And if anybody asks, I proposed first,” Chris stood, blood dripping from his clothing as he guided Kai into his chair. “Only because I haven’t said ‘yes’ to you. It’d be embarrassing if I had to tell everybody that my fiance proposed to me first. I have an image to keep.” _ _

_ _“Do you saying yes?” Kai looked up from the ring, unable to control the joy in his voice as he squeezed Chris’ hand. “Will you marry me?” _ _

_ _The words caught in Chris’ throat. Kai looked so earnest, even as blood dried on his face, and gore splattered his outfit. There was something in his bright blue eyes that Chris wanted to desecrate — to grab Kai’s ponytail and slap him until his eyes went misty, and he was like putty in Chris’ hands. _ _

_ _But no, that would ruin the moment. _ _

_ _Chris closed the distance between them, cupping one hand behind Kai’s head and holding him in place as Chris let his lips linger above Kai’s skin. Despite the oppressive heat of the room, a chill radiated off of his skin. He was like a marble statue — solid and cold, and almost painfully beautiful to look at — and every inch of him belonged to Chris now. _ _

_ _“Of course, dovey,” Chris whispered as he kissed Kai’s forehead. “I will.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Back in March, my friend catphantoms ([DA ](https://www.deviantart.com/catphantoms)// [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bearconspiracy) // [Tumblr](http://memeticmutation.tumblr.com/)) came to me and was like "can I commission you to write something", and this was the result. Big shout out to her for the great idea and encouragement, and thank you to classydove ([DA](https://www.deviantart.com/classydove_)// [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classydove_)) for not murdering me. Kai and Chris both belong to Classy, and honestly, they're fucking great characters so go follow Classy on their [DA](https://www.deviantart.com/classydove_) and [Toyhou.se](https://toyhou.se/classydove) to learn more about them. 10/10. you won't regret it. 
> 
> Heads up, this is going to be the last gore related fic that I post here :') unless it's for Arcane Distillery, I'm going to be moving all my PG-13+ fics to another account. It just helps me sleep better at night since I want to keep my main brand (PresidentBees) relatively SFW, and I don't want people to automatically associate all of my works with gratuitous violence.


End file.
